Castigo
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: Madara e Itachi sostienen una relacion incestuosa desde hace un año, pero Itachi decide desobedecer una orden que su tío le dio. ¿Cuales seran las consecuencias de esto? Incesto/Sado/Lemon. Muy poco sado. MadaIta. Uchihacest. A.U


Título: **Castigo**

* * *

Autor: Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto  
Rating: M  
Género: Incesto/Sado

Palabras: 5,647

Aclaraciones: Azabache para Madara, pelinegro para Itachi

Disclaimer: _**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto T_T**_

**One-Shot**

* * *

Castigo

·.·

.·.

·.·

En una oscura habitación apenas iluminada por dos lámparas rojas, se encontraba un joven en una cama, con sus manos amarradas sobre la cabeza a dicho objeto, al igual que sus pies, los cuales estaban amarrados a cada orilla de la pequeña cama, dejando sus piernas algo abiertas. Este joven era de negros cabellos y ojos de igual color, con una nívea piel y dos marcas en su rostro que asemejaban ojeras, de 25 años de edad. Uchiha Itachi, ese era su nombre, este joven moreno estaba desnudo y con los ojos vendados.

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación el joven Uchiha?

La respuesta era sencilla: Quiso retar a su tío desobedeciéndolo. Grave error.

Uchiha Madara, un hombre de azabaches cabellos, piel clara y ojos negros, de 40 años, él era el tío de Itachi.

Todo comenzó hace un año, cuando él y su tío, habían conocido el placer de un amor prohibido, un amor de incesto; algo excitante y delicioso para ambos, más sin embargo…

_-Ante el mundo seguiremos como si nada. Pero escucha bien Itachi… Yo saldré con quien yo quiera, solo para cubrir las apariencias, pero tú… tú NUNCA saldrás con nadie, jamás. De ahora en adelante me perteneces y ni si te ocurra salir con nadie o te irá muy mal-_

Eso había dicho Madara, eso había decidido él, sin ni siquiera pedir opinión de su ``sobrino´´, este se molestó por la orden del mayor, aunque decidió no replicar, siempre era mejor evitar discusiones y peleas, por eso acató la orden de su tío y amante, durante todo un año rechazó a cuanta chica o chico le proponían algo, aunque esto cada vez le molestaba más y más. ¿Razón?...:

Su muy amado y lindo tío, —pensaba él con molestia y sarcasmo— seguía como el mismo lo había dicho: Saliendo con cuanta mujer podía, tal vez y hasta llevándoselas a la cama. Esto sin duda enojaba de sobre manera a Itachi. Como odiaba ver a Madara con esas mujerzuelas, lo odiaba tanto, fue por eso que al pasar de ese año, se cansó y decidió desafiar la amenaza de su tío...

Salió con una lindo chico, y se acostó con él, aunque admitía que no había disfrutado tanto la experiencia, pues gozaba más estando con su tío.

Madara se enteró de esto y al enfrentar a su amante/sobrino, obtuvo una cínica respuesta del menor…

_-Sí, lo hice, y eso es asunto mío. Punto final-_

Eso había respondido Itachi. Su tío no dijo nada, solo salió de la casa, cosa que Itachi no quería, él no quería que su amante se molestara con él, por eso una parte de él le dijo que lo detuviera y le pidiera perdón, más sin embargo su gran orgullo Uchiha le ordenó que no se le ocurriera rogar, que Madara hacía lo mismo con esas mujeres con las que salía, sin admitir al mundo que él prefería a los hombres. El orgullo ganó como siempre, así que el joven Uchiha dejó ir al mayor, su segundo grave error…

Pasaron unas semanas en las que Madara no buscó de ninguna manera a su sobrino, este estaba enojado, más no sabía si consigo mismo, con el mayor o con su orgullo, optaba porque era un poco de las tres cosas lo que le molestaba.

Itachi comenzó a sentirse resignado, creyendo que su tío ya no le amaba, pero un mensaje de texto a su celular le hizo tener una esperanza…

**Ven a mi casa esta tarde, es una orden, pobre de ti si no vas…**

Eso decía el mensaje, obviamente de parte de su tío. La manera tan… extraña en la que estaba escrito ese mensaje, le provocó un escalofrío al joven moreno; era verdad que el mayor no solía ser muy cariñoso que digamos, pero normalmente no le mandaba mensajes tan fríos como ese, y de nuevo otro escalofrío cruzó el cuerpo de Itachi, más suspiró con resignación, dándose por vencido ante su necesidad de ver al mayor y estar con él, fue así como por la tarde, salió de su casa, yendo a la de su tío.

El joven ojinegro entró a la mansión, notándola muy sola, lo cual le causó aún más escalofríos, ya que si no hubiera sido por el guardia que lo dejó entrar, la casa estaría completamente vacía.

El Uchiha recordó que el guardia le había dicho que su tío le esperaba en la cocina, por lo que se dirigió a ese lugar, encontrando al mayor preparando café.

-Hola…- saludó con voz tenue Itachi, mirando al mayor, este le daba la espalda.

-Ah… viniste- dijo Madara mientras servía café en dos tazas.

-Sí…- habló con la mayor naturalidad el moreno menor, tratando de ocultar el deseo que tenía de sentir al mayor besándole o tocándole.

-¿Quieres café?- preguntó con suma tranquilidad el Uchiha mayor, viendo por sobre el hombro a su sobrino, este asintió.

Madara volteó y le pasó una de las dos tazas al menor, quien la tomó.

-Gracias- dijo en voz baja Itachi, dándole un sorbo a su taza.

-De nada- contestó con una tranquila sonrisa el mayor, aunque en su mirada había un cierto brillo de maldad que le causó temor al menor.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?- cuestionó con curiosidad el ojinegro menor, viendo al mayor sonreír un poco más.

-Te lo diré luego- respondió con simpleza Madara, extrañando y confundiendo a su sobrino.

Itachi estaba por volver a preguntar, pero justo en ese momento, comenzó a sentirse mareado y su vista se volvía borrosa, cosa que le preocupó más pero en el mayor causó una gran sonrisa.

-Dulces sueños… sobrinito- dijo con malicia el mayor Uchiha, para luego darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

Esa fue la última imagen que el joven moreno vio, pues después de eso, cayó inconsciente…

Así era como Itachi había terminado amarrado, desnudo y con los ojos vendados en esa oscura y sola habitación.

El joven ojinegro había despertado, aunque obviamente no podía ver nada por la venda que cubría sus ojos. No sabía dónde estaba, ni cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, lo único que sí sabía, era quien le había hecho eso, y ya se imaginaba el porqué, aunque no sabía si sentirse aliviado porque sabía que era su tío el que tenía allí, o sentir temor precisamente por el hecho de qué era su tío quien le tenía allí.

-¿Con que ya despertaste?- dijo la fría voz del mayor, cosa que hizo temblar al joven Uchiha.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó con cierta molestia Itachi.

-Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas con una sola palabra…: Castigo- dijo sádicamente Madara, provocando un estremecimiento en el menor.

-¿Castigo?- preguntó en un hilo de voz el joven pelinegro, removiéndose un poco aunque sintiendo unas duras y frías esposas amarrar sus manos, por lo que era más que obvio que no se podría liberar.

-¿Pensaste que te dejaría libre de cualquier castigo? No, Itachi. Tú te atreviste a desobedecerme, y no solo eso, sino que me engañaste; te acostaste con un chico cualquiera, y eso es algo… que no te voy a perdonar- dijo el azabache con voz vengativa y fría, provocando algo de temor en su sobrino.

Un lado de Itachi le decía que pidiera perdón ahora, pero otro lado le decía que no lo hiciera, ese lado conocido como orgullo le instaba a negarse a rogar un perdón que no quería tener, porque sí, engañó a su amante, pero él lo engañaba siempre con esas prostitutas baratas que llevaba a fiestas, cenas y a donde fuera que iba. De solo recordar eso, el temor del menor se disipó, dejándole un sentimiento de rencor.

-¡Tenía derecho! ¡Tú sales con esas mujerzuelas baratas de la calle! ¿Y yo? ¿Tengo que tolerar todo eso sin decir ni hacer nada?- dijo enojado Itachi, removiéndose más aunque sabiendo que era inútil.

-Sí, te lo había dejado muy claro cuando todo esto inició- respondió con neutralidad el mayor, descolocando a su sobrino.

-¡Pues no me parece! ¡Por eso me acosté con ese chico! ¡Por que por lo menos yo SÍ tengo valor de admitir que me gustan los hombres y no como tú! ¡Hipócrita doble cara!- grito enfadado y celoso el ojinegro menor, siendo callado por una fuerte bofetada de su tío.

El golpe del mayor le abrió una herida en el labio a Itachi, haciéndolo sangrar un poco, cosa que realmente no le interesó a ninguno de los dos, a Madara porque estaba furioso, aunque no lo demostrara, y al menor, porque estaba acostumbrado al mal trato de su tío.

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar a Madara!- dijo con enojo el pelinegro, pues el hecho de que no le importara el mal trato del mayor, no quería decir que lo fuera a soportar sumisamente.

-Ah claro, ahora ya no quieres que te toque yo, quieres que te toque ese maldito mocoso con el que te fuiste a meter ¿verdad?- preguntó el azabache con voz fuerte pero gélida, para luego darle un golpe en el estómago a su sobrino, quien tosió ante el nuevo golpe y se removió con dolor.

-¡Ya déjame en paz!- gritó de nuevo el menor Uchiha, escuchando una tétrica risa por parte de su amante y tío.

-No. Simple y sencillamente te castigare por haberme desobedecido, y ya cuando acabe el castigo te dejare en paz- dijo con calma y parsimonia Madara, alejándose un momento y abriendo un cajón, provocando que Itachi temblara con cierto temor, más no daría marcha atrás con lo que había dicho.

-Empecemos con algo sencillo pequeño- dijo con falsa ternura el mayor, para luego darle un golpe a su sobrino con un látigo, provocando que el joven ojinegro arqueara su espalda y soltara un gruñido de dolor.

-Sádico- murmuró el pelinegro entre dientes, molesto de esos juegos de su tío.

-Siempre me ha gustado jugar así, y lo sabes- dijo con sadismo el azabache, dando otro fuerte azote a un costado de su amante, quien se removió de nuevo, mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de no gemir para no complacer al mayor.

-Justo lo que me esperaba… que te resistieras, pero tengo algo preparado para eso- dijo con suma tranquilidad Madara, alejándose un momento más, regresando y tomando fuerte y bruscamente el miembro de su sobrino, poniendo dos apretados anillos, uno en la base del miembro y otro en el glande, ajustándolos tal vez más de lo necesario.

-Mmg… no…deja…- dijo incomodo Itachi, moviendo un poco sus caderas tratando de evitar que el mayor le pusiera ambos objetos.

-Cá-lla-te- deletreó con seriedad y molestia el ojinegro mayor, tomando el látigo y dándole otro golpe a su sobrino, solo que este fue en el estómago.

El menor tosió un poco, mordiéndose en seguida su labio, evitando gemir, apretando fuertemente las esposas que le amarraban las manos, sintiendo un extraño líquido ser derramado en su creciente erección.

-¿Qué… que haces?- pregunto en un hilo de voz el pelinegro, tratando de no mostrar su creciente temor.

-Te pongo algo especial… Un gel estimulante, te gustara- respondió sádicamente el mayor, masajeando toda la erección de su sobrino, esparciendo el gel, viéndolo temblar pero resistiéndose a gemir.

Itachi se mordió fuertemente el labio, no le iba a dar gusto a su tío, aunque comenzaba a sentir como el dichoso gel hacía efecto y le provocaba unas ardientes ganas de ser tocado, y de hecho lo estaba siendo, pues su amante le seguía acariciando su duro pene, más lo hacía de manera muy lenta, torturándolo y haciéndole sentir una extraña y muy incómoda sensación por los anillos apretados.

-¿Ya comienzas a arrepentirte de haberme engañado y desobedecido?- preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado Madara, notando como aparecía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro del menor.

-No…jamás me arrepentiré- respondió en un ronco murmuro el joven pelinegro, no dejando que ningún otro ruido escapara de su boca.

El azabache entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya veremos cuanto aguantas sobrinito- dijo el Uchiha mayor, tomando el látigo y golpeando varias veces más a su víctima en el pecho y estómago.

El orgullo de Itachi seguía ganando, haciéndole no retroceder a lo dicho, haciéndole morderse con fuerza el labio inferior sin importarle sangrar solo para no darle el gusto a su tío de gemir. Su orgullo le incitaba a no rendirse, aunque le doliera tanto física como sentimentalmente el trato del mayor.

Después de muchos azotes más, el ojinegro mayor beso con furia y demanda a su sobrino, comiendo la sangre que este tenía en los labios y en la boca, mordiéndole con fuerza el labio y haciéndole sangrar más, mientras apretaba con una mano un pezón del menor y lo retorcía de manera fuerte y tosca, sintiendo los ahogados gemidos del menor en su boca.

El joven pelinegro quiso negarse al beso, pero simplemente no pudo, sentía la lengua de su amante recorrer toda su cavidad, profundizándose hasta llegar a su garganta, ahogándole y llenándole con el metálico sabor de su propia sangre.

Madara comenzó a acariciar un costado donde había una herida del látigo, sonriendo en sus adentros y rasguñando con fuerza esa zona, separándose rápidamente de los labios de su joven presa.

-Aarg…mmg…no- gimió con dolor Itachi, provocando una sonrisa en su tío.

Maldiciones llenaron la mente del menor. Aunque quisiera ya no podía reprimir más tiempo sus gemidos, pues su labio le dolía demasiado como para seguir mordiéndolo, lo único que le quedaba para salvar su orgullo era reducir lo más posible sus gemidos, lo cual fue muy difícil cuando el mayor comenzó a masturbarle con cierta brusquedad y rapidez.

-Mm…aah….mmg…basta…mmm…no quiero…aagh…déjame- trataba de negarse el menor.

-Ya dije que te calles- sentenció el azabache, dando otro azote en el pecho de su sobrino, escuchándolo quejarse.

-¿Ya te arrepientes o me harás llegar más haya?- preguntó burlonamente Madara, apretando con algo de fuerza la erección del menor en su mano, causándole un brinco y otro quejido de dolor.

-N…no, nunca- sentenció orgullosamente Itachi, más sintiendo temor de lo que seguiría.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa, dejando de masturbar al menor, quien sentía que explotaría cuando su tío dejo de masturbarle, por lo que bufó un poco.

-¿Querías correrte ya? No, aun no. Aun no se termina tú castigo- sentenció el Uchiha mayor, mirando como el duro pene de su amante chorreaba pre-semen, momento en el que le cruzó otra sádica idea por la cabeza.

El pelinegro estuvo por decirle unas cuantas cosas e insultos a su amante y tío, más sin embargo una placentera sensación recorrió su lastimado cuerpo, sensación producida por el mayor, ya que engulló sin más el miembro de su sobrino, degustándolo con la boca, saboreando la mezcla del pre-semen y el gel.

Itachi arqueó su espalda no pudiendo reprimir un sonoro gemido aunque sintiendo a la vez un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo por las heridas que tenía.

-¡Aaaah!...¡mmmg…! Aaah…mmm…- gimió roncamente el menor, evitando lo más que podía que el nombre del mayor escapara de sus labios, así como evitando suplicas o peticiones de más. A fin de cuentas… era lo único que podía hacer: Reprimir el nombre de su amante y reprimir peticiones.

Madara sonrió con cierto conformismo, succionando con gusto el hincado glande, pasando su lengua por el anillo, lamiéndolo también, no tardando mucho en sentir como el menor se tensaba mucho, siendo clara señal de que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, por lo que retiró de su boca la erección del menor, evitándole el orgasmo y dejándolo temblando y deseoso de más

El joven Uchiha apretó los dientes con fuerza, maldiciendo mentalmente su ingenuidad de creer que su tío le dejaría llegar al orgasmo tan rápido y fácil, también maldiciendo un creciente dolor y necesidad en su pene.

-Eres un maldito sádico- dijo jadeante y entre dientes el menor.

-Gracias- respondió cínicamente el azabache, para luego atrapar un pezón de su sobrino y mordisquearlo sin piedad, jalándolo y retorciéndolo entre sus dientes, provocando que el pelinegro se removiera con inquietud y jadeara levemente.

Una vez que ese pezón que estaba en la boca del mayor estuviera complemente duro, la boca del azabache se dirigió al otro pezón, lamiéndolo un poco para luego morderlo y torturarlo como había hecho con el otro.

Aunque Itachi trataba ya no podía hacer mucho por reprimir sus gemidos, los cuales ya escapaban de sus labios, mientras se movía incómodo y sintiendo su erección doler más y más.

-Como estoy seguro de que aún no te arrepientes, continuare con tú castigo- dijo tranquilamente Madara, poniéndose de pie de nuevo, mirando a su sobrino, este solo bufó en señal de que no se arrepentía, pero este bufido le sacó una sonrisa gustosa al mayor, pues el hecho de que su amante se negara con solo eso, quería decir que ya estaba rindiéndose, lo cual le gustaba.

El joven ojinegro escuchó como su tío se alejaba de nuevo un poco, aunque tardando poco al igual que las otras veces en regresar, ante lo cual apretó las esposas, queriendo controlar lo mejor posible su temor, pues no se imaginaba que seguía de lo que ya le había hecho.

El azabache subió a la cama, para luego clavar sus uñas en las caderas de su víctima quien soltó un leve jadeo de dolor.

En poco tiempo las uñas del mayor salieron de la piel del pelinegro, dejando que pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalaran por las marcas.

-Baka- susurró con enojo Itachi.

-Cállate- dijo frío y molesto Madara, dándole un golpe en el estómago al menor, justo sobre una herida, escuchando con gusto un quejido de dolor.

-Ahora… esto te gustara pequeño- dijo el azabache con crueldad y sadismo plasmado en cada palabra, causando un leve temblor de miedo en su sobrino.

"¿Qué me hará ahora?" pensó el pelinegro, tragando saliva fuertemente, preparándose mentalmente lo más posible, más de nada sirvió cuando en poco tiempo sintió un agudo dolor en su entrada, producto de que su tío metiera bruscamente unas bolas chinas seguidas de un vibrador, cosa que le causaba mucho dolor por tres razones: La primera… que había pasado poco más de un mes sin estar con nadie, por lo que perdió un poco la costumbre de ser penetrado. Segunda, la brusquedad de su tío. Y tercera… el tamaño de los objetos, ya que sentía que eran más grandes de lo normal.

-Aahg…Madara…no…- se negó con dolor el menor, removiéndose tratando de hacer que su tío no continuara metiendo ambos objetos, pero solo ganando otra bofetada.

-He dicho que te calles- dijo con calma el azabache, terminando de introducir el vibrador, encendiendo ambos objetos y moviendo el vibrador adentro y afuera bruscamente, sacando gemidos de dolor puro de su joven amante.

-P…para…Madara…por…por favor…- pidió con dolor Itachi.

El mayor solo sonrió con sadismo, continuando con lo que hacía, moviendo el consolador cada vez más rápido y sin importarle que la entrada de su sobrino comenzara a sangrar.

Gemidos de dolor salían de los muy heridos labios del menor, haciéndole ahora si arrepentirse de haber desobedecido a su tío. Sintiendo un agudo dolor en su pecho, deseando que el mayor parara ya con el ``castigo´´ y que le hiciera el amor. Nunca lo habían hecho de una manera dulce o melosa, ni lo necesitaban, pero tampoco le gustaba este grado de sadismo que estaba mostrando su amante, o… tal vez si le llegara a gustar en un futuro, pero por ahora no quería eso, ya no.

Al fin el orgullo de Itachi cedió ante la tortura del mayor.

-¡Basta!...Aaah…Te amo Madara… me equivoque…mmmg… me equivoque desobedeciéndote…no…no… no debí engañarte…aaah…perdóname… mm…pero…por piedad… ¡Para ya!... aaagh… ¡me duele mucho! Mmg… el corazón y el cuerpo…aaah…mm…aah… por favor… ya no más- gritó el joven pelinegro, no pudiendo evitar que lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, mojándolas y mojando la venda que tenía en los ojos.

Madara sonrió triunfante y conforme, penetrando por última vez el interior de su amante con el consolador, causándole la última ola de dolor, para luego apagar el vibrador y sacarlo del cuerpo de su sobrino, al igual que las bolas chinas, teniendo un poco más de cuidado al retirar los objetos; poniéndose de pie y yendo a guardar los juguetes, regresando a la cama y lamiendo las mejillas de su joven amante, dando unas leves y juguetonas mordidas en ambas mejillas, quitando la venda ya, lanzándola por allí, viendo como Itachi temblaba y entreabría sus ojos.

Le tomó unos momentos al joven Uchiha acostumbrar su visión a la oscuridad de la habitación apenas iluminada por las míseras lámparas rojas.

-Maldito…- susurró enojado y viendo mal a su tío aunque aun derramando algunas lágrimas, producidas por el dolor en su erección y en su cuerpo.

-No me hagas enojar de nuevo- amenazó con seriedad el azabache, viendo temor reflejado en los cristalinos ojos de su amante, por lo que soltó una carcajada divertida.

El menor frunció ceño, siendo obvio que su tío solo lo amenazó para asustarlo.

-¡Sádico! ¡Degenerado! ¡Enfermo mental!- gritó con rencor y humillación Itachi, removiéndose por milésima vez, pero ahora sintiendo dolor también en sus muñecas.

-Gracias. Pero no olvides una cosa pequeño… Como fuiste, fui. Como soy… serás- respondió sonriente y alegre Madara, extrañando un poco al menor.

-¡¿Acaso un loco sádico te amarro, te torturó y te violo?!- preguntó con cierta curiosidad el pelinegro, mirando a su tío directamente a los ojos, este rio levemente.

-Algún día te contare una historia- respondió con tranquilidad el mayor, escuchando un bufido inconforme por parte de su sobrino.

-Ya suéltame y déjame ir- dijo Itachi moviéndose más, pero sintiendo un ardor en sus muñecas, mientras que una punzada de dolor atravesaba todo su miembro, por lo que se quedó quieto soltando un leve gruñido, adolorido.

-Quítame eso- dijo enojado y molesto el menor, viendo los anillos en la base de su erección y en su glande.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó juguetonamente Madara, a lo que su sobrino rodó los ojos sonrojado y aun dejando escapar varias lágrimas provocadas por la incomodidad, molestia y dolor que le causaban esos dos objetos en su miembro.

-Por favor, por piedad, porque me arrepiento de engañarte, por qué me duele. ¿Qué más quieres escuchar degenerado sexual?- dijo enojado y humillado el joven Uchiha, escuchando otra pequeña risa por parte del mayor.

-Ya escuche lo suficiente, gracias- dijo con tranquilidad el azabache, tomando la erección de su amante y acariciándola un poco mientras retiraba ambos anillos, escuchando leves quejidos de su víctima.

Una vez libre de los anillos, Itachi aún seguía sintiéndose incómodo y extraño, normal siendo que no se había corrido ni una vez y su miembro estaba por explotar necesitado de caricias debido al maldito gel que su tío le había puesto.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó con inocencia fingida el ojinegro mayor, sabiendo que su sobrino aún no estaba bien, pero deseando jugar un poco más con él.

-Estaré mejor… ¡Cuando me desamarres sádico enfermo!- respondió adolorido y enojado Itachi, obteniendo un pellizco en su costado por parte de su amante.

-Aún no terminamos criatura- dijo con naturalidad Madara, asustando un poco a su sobrino.

-¿Qué más me harás?- preguntó con un deje de temor el joven pelinegro, sacando una pequeña sonrisa al mayor.

-Ya nada sádico. Tú castigo terminó, así que ahora solo te llevare a dónde quieres- respondió el azabache, desabrochándose la camisa y viendo con lascivia la enorme y dura erección que tenía su joven sobrino.

El menor se encogió un poco en su lugar debido a la mirada de su tío. Era verdad que estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada devoradora y desvergonzada, pero esta vez fue algo diferente.

-N…no es necesario…- habló con nerviosismo el menor, temblando un poco, aun sintiendo el efecto del estimulante pues aún tenía unas inmensas ganas de ser tocado, pero el dolor en su cuerpo le hacía desistir un poco a la idea de que su amante le diera algo de placer, eso y el temor de que de nuevo estuviera solo jugando con él y que lo dejara peor.

-Yo diría que sí es necesario- contestó con tranquilidad el Uchiha mayor, desabrochándose el pantalón y apretando un poco el glande de su sobrino, viéndolo arquear su espalda cual felino y soltando un fuerte gemido, a la vez que su miembro goteaba más pre-semen.

Itachi comenzó a jadear después de ese leve toque de su amante a su necesitada intimidad, abriendo sus ojos y mirándole.

-Aunque claro, si no quieres no te forzare a nada- dijo Madara de nuevo con esa falsa inocencia.

Un bufido por parte del menor ojinegro se escuchó, seguido del ruido de las esposas pues además de bufar, el pelinegro se removió un poco, mirando con pena al mayor.

-Ya deja de jugar, Madara- dijo inconforme el joven Uchiha, mordiéndose un poco su lastimado labio.

-¿Qué deje de jugar con qué? Si quieres algo… pídelo- habló de manera desentendida el azabache, sonriendo de medio lado, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de su sobrino.

El menor bufó un poco, apretando la cadena de las esposas entre sus manos, sonrojándose y estando por derramar nuevas lágrimas por el dolor en su erección.

-¡Sí quiero que me toques! ¡Fóllame hasta que ya no pueda más! ¡Elévame como solo TÚ lo sabes hacer! ¡Dame tanto placer como siempre me lo das! ¡Pero hazlo ya!- gritó a modo de ruego Itachi, queriendo que su tío le quitara el fuerte dolor de tanta excitación y placer reprimidos.

Una triunfante sonrisa se posó en los labios de Madara. Oh si, había ganado, como siempre.

-Bien, ya me convenciste pequeño sobrinito- dijo con tranquilidad el azabache, terminando de desabrochar su pantalón y quitándoselo con parsimonia al igual que su bóxer, causando más desespero en el menor.

Ya una vez listo, el ojinegro mayor subió a la cama acomodándose entre las piernas del menor, para luego moverse un poco y abrir las esposas de los pies de su joven amante, liberando sus piernas, volviendo a acomodarse bien, y besando un poco el cuello del menor.

Las piernas de Itachi se enroscaron en la cintura de su tío, haciendo choque de ambas erecciones, a lo que el pelinegro sonrió, moviendo más sus caderas, provocando más roces de ambos miembros, gimiendo con gusto, escuchando una ronca risa en su oído.

-De verdad te urgía esto- dijo roncamente Madara, acariciando las caderas de su sobrino, separándose un poco de su cuello y viéndolo a la cara, notando como el joven Uchiha desviaba su mirada mientras se sonrojaba más.

-Cállate- susurró roncamente el menor.

Otra pequeña risa por parte del mayor se escuchó, y mientras reía un poco, el azabache tomó con firmeza las caderas de su sobrino y entró en él de una sola embestida, causándole algo de dolor a su amante por la brusquedad con la que anteriormente había metido los juguetes y por la brusquedad con la que entraba ahora en su cuerpo.

-¡Baka!- se quejó con dolor Itachi, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza pero sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de ellos.

-Ya… mm… no seas quejumbroso. Se te pasara y lo sabes- dijo con naturalidad y sin vergüenza el ojinegro mayor.

-T…te golpearía si tuviera mis manos libres- dijo el pelinegro con voz mezclada de placer y dolor.

-Lo sé, ¿Por qué crees que no te las desamarre?- contestó Madara, relamiéndose los labios al ver la carita sonrojada pero adolorida de su amante.

-Hmp- fue el simple bufido que dio Itachi, relajándose lo más posible para que el dolor pasara pronto.

Solo unos minutos más tarde, el mayor comenzó a moverse, un poco lento pero comenzando a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, viendo como más lagrimas brotaban de los negros ojos de su sobrino.

-¿Aun…te duele…?- preguntó roncamente el azabache, pero sin dejar de moverse, disfrutando de la estreches del cuerpo de su amante.

-Por supuesto…que si…baka- respondió el joven Uchiha, mirando con ojos cristalinos a su tío.

-Pero no… no me digas… que no te gusta…mm…- dijo con lujuria el ojinegro mayor, ganándose una mordida en su hombro.

El pelinegro mordía con fuerza el hombro de su amante, sintiendo bastante dolor, pero sí, él sabía que a pesar del dolor, estaba gozando todo. Gozaba sentir el duro y grande miembro de su tío entrar y salir rápida y fuertemente de su cuerpo, hundiéndose en lo más profundo de sus entrañas a cada embestida, y justo cuando creía que no podía entrar más en su cuerpo, Madara le demostraba que se equivocaba, embistiéndole con fuerza y golpeando su próstata, haciéndole volar con eso.

-Mmg…aaah…si… me gusta… —aceptó— mm…así…así…tío…aaah…más…más…aaaah…no pares… mmm…mmmg…- gimió roncamente Itachi después de dejar de morder el hombro del mayor, pidiéndole más de ese fuerte y gozoso placer, moviendo sus caderas contra las de su hábil amante.

El azabache solo sonrió con gusto, embistiendo con más fuerza a su sobrino, hundiéndose lo más profundo que podía en él, golpeando su punto especial y él mismo disfrutando de eso, pues al llegar a ese punto, su miembro era apretado mucho más, tanto por la profundidad donde se hundía, como por el hecho de que a cada golpe en la próstata del menor, las paredes de su cuerpo se calentaban y apretaban más su erección, estrujándola y succionándola, llevándole a mucho placer.

-Aah…Itachi…sabía que…disfrutarías esto…mmm…sobrino…ahora…gime mi nombre… o me detendré…- ordenó el mayor Uchiha, sintiendo como su joven amante apretaba más su entrada apropósito mientras le abrazaba más fuerte con las piernas, queriendo evitar que se detuviera.

-¡Madara!...así…así…mmm… ¡Madara…! …más…m…más…mmm…no… ¡No pares!... aaaghh… por favor… no pares…sigue…sigue… tío… ¡Madara!...- gritó a todo lo que pudo el joven pelinegro, moviendo más sus caderas contra las del mayor, haciendo un vaivén perfecto.

Madara se relamió los labios con gusto, mirando fija y lascivamente a su sobrino, para luego desamarrarle las manos con habilidad, para cierta sorpresa de este, pues el menor se sentía tan perdido en el placer que no se consideraba capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir y aferrarse a su tío, cosa que hizo en cuanto sus manos fueron liberadas de las esposas…

El menor ojinegro abrazó a su amante, acariciándole la espalda y rasguñándolo, sintiendo esa húmeda y perlada piel temblar por sus caricias suaves y vibrar por las caricias toscas, lo que le hizo sonreír un poco.

Por otro lado, los labios del azabache se encontraban en el cuello del menor, devorándolo y mordiéndolo a su gusto, mientras con una mano acariciaba el maltratado pecho de su sobrino, bajando poco a poco su mano, desesperando un poco más al pelinegro.

-¡Madara…! Aaah… ¡Mastúrbame ya!- gritó con deseo y necesidad Itachi, entreabriendo sus ojos y mirando al mayor, este se relamió de nuevo los labios, bajando su mano y apretado el duro y chorreante miembro de su sobrino, masturbándolo con rapidez y tallando un poco las yemas de sus dedos en el glande del joven, sintiéndolo tensarse mucho más.

-¡Mm…! ¡Ya no…aguanto!...Mmmg…aaah…tío…así…ya casi…¡Aaaah! ¡Madara!- soltó un sonoro gemido el pelinegro, corriéndose a chorros, manchando la mano del mayor y ambos vientres, explotando como nunca, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de su amante.

-¡Aah…! ¡Itachi! ¡Pequeño…! ¡Mmmgg!- gimió Madara dando unas últimas embestidas y corriéndose en el interior del menor, llenándolo con su semen, gruñendo un poco y acariciando levemente una mejilla de su sobrino, respirando muy agitadamente al igual que el menor.

Las respiraciones agitadas de los dos Uchiha se escuchaban por todo el lugar, escuchándose un leve eco el cual hasta apenas el ojinegro menor había notado.

-¿E…en dónde estamos?- preguntó Itachi mirando a su tío y amante, este le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estamos en el sótano de la casa- respondió el mayor, saliendo del cuerpo de su sobrino, viéndolo tensarse con un poco de dolor, sonriendo y recostándose a su lado, atrayéndolo y haciendo que su joven amante recargara su cabeza en su pecho.

El pelinegro se acomodó con algo de dificultad en el pecho del mayor, ya que su cuerpo estaba algo lastimado.

-Eres muy… sádico- susurró cansado el Uchiha menor, abrazando a su tío.

-Te merecías el castigo- dijo con indiferencia Madara, tomando una sábana y cubriendo un poco ambos cuerpos, sintiendo a su sobrino temblar un poco por las heridas.

-Eres… bah, olvídalo ya- susurró cansado Itachi, acomodándose bien, recargando mejor la cabeza en el pecho del mayor, dejándose llevar poco a poco por el cansancio, comenzando a quedarse dormido.

Él azabache se removió un poco, estirándose y sacando algo de debajo de la cama, siendo observado por los entreabiertos ojos del pelinegro.

-Ya estaba olvidando algo- dijo el ojinegro mayor.

-¿Mm?- logró preguntar cansado el joven Uchiha, ya con sus ojos cerrados, no tardando en sentir como su tío le ponía algo en la cintura y entrepierna, por lo que abrió sus ojos y miró.

-Así no te volverás a acostar con nadie- sentenció triunfante Madara.

Itachi vió que su amante le había puesto un cinturón de castidad y que obviamente él tenía la llave.

-Te odio…- susurró a duras penas el joven ojinegro, quedándose dormido al instante debido a todo el cansancio, sacándole una tenue risa a su tío.

"Tú creías que me había acostado con esas `mujerzuelas´ de la calle. Sería mucho decirte que no es así; yo no he estado con nadie desde que iniciamos esto, pero… no te mereces saberlo, ni yo tengo ganas de contártelo. Así estamos mejor" pensó el azabache, mirando a su amante dormido mientras le abrazaba.

Una sonrisa de medio lado adornó los labios del ojinegro mayor.

-Descansa comadreja- susurró, para después cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido.

Ese día… Itachi aprendió una valiosa lección:

Nunca desobedezcas a Madara Uchiha, porque te puede ir muy mal…

* * *

****¿Fin?****

* * *

Pues este Fanfic es para una amiga n_n

Espero que te haya gustado Itachi Allen Uchiha ^^

Saludos a todos, nos leemos luego.

¿Reviews?


End file.
